Case at the Hospital
by Immortal Bubblewrap
Summary: When some strange happenings are going on in the Hospital, the owner searches for help. 'Help' as in the SPR gang of course! Rated T just in case.
1. Case at the Hospital

**Summary:** When some strange happenings are going on in the Hospital, the owner searches for help. 'Help' as in the SPR gang of course!

**Full Summary:** A few years ago, there was a couple, Hoshiko and Kiyoshi Kimura who both needed serious medical help. One of the doctors, Haruko Keiji was assinged to take care of them. When Hoshiko dies Kiyoshi goes into depression, and soon commits suicide. Later, when the hospital is having strange occurances like medical records missing, medicines swapped and the like, the owner calls in SPR to investigate. While there, they meet Mikashi whom just so happens to be a victim of the many things that have happened. Mikashi takes a liking to everyone and brings it upon herself to help them solve this case and she won't take no for an answer!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Mai, tea."<p>

OK. She hated that line. Not to mention how she heard it about twenty times a day. And she wasn't even sure if that was an exaggeration!

Sighing, she got up from the couch and ambled into the kitchenette to make the narcissistic tea deprived teenager his drink. Until she heard a knock on the door that is.

As she rushed over she silently prayed that what ever this case may be, Naru would _finally _agree to see to it. They hadn't had a case in weeks and Mai was on the verge of dying from boredom.

Mai took a few breaths to calm herself and yanked open the door to see a tall black haired man in a white lab coat, accompanied by a older, grey haired man with a puke worthy sense of style. He was clad in a suit. But not just any suit, it was a suit that obviously used to be black but was faded into that horrible grey that blends into the background.

His shirt, clashing _brilliantly, _was a kill-me-now creamy orange colour. Not to mention the tie. Ah yes, it made Mai want to gauge her eyes out at the sight of it. It was a vomit green with pink polka dots. Yes, you read right, pink polka dots. Don't you just love the mental image?

_This person has got to have the worst fashion sense in the _world. Mai thought idly, before remembering her manners and letting the two man in with her usual chirpy smile.

"Hello, I'm Mai Taniyama, what can I do for you?"

The two men gave her a weak smile and Rainbow Dude answered her, "Yes, I am Goro Hiroshi and this is Haruko Keiji. Um, may we talk to Mr. Shibuya?"

"Sure, I'll go get him." Mai said politely and walked out of the room, up to Naru's fancy looking door and knocked.

"It's open."

Mai rolled her eyes but proceeded anyway. "There's two men here for a case and they'd like to see you."

Naru just nodded and stood up to follow her outside and into the room occupied by the two on the couch and, of course, Lin.

Mai had to stifle a laugh as she saw Naru's eyes widen slightly at the sight of Goro's attire but (sadly) he composed him self and sat down on the opposite couch. And it was straight to business for him.

"Hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya-" He started but was interrupted almost immediately by Goro.

"You sounded a lot older on the phone, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm eighteen." Naru answered patiently.

"Oh, right."

The room was soon filled with an awkward silence until it was broken again by a, "Mai, tea."

10 points if you can guess who.

Mai scowled at Naru's back, but gave up when he ignored her. "Right... Uh anyone else want some tea as well while I'm at it?"

The other two responded with a "Yes, thank you." and with that, she left to the kitchenette for the ninth-ish time that day, also eavesdropping on the conversation in the room over.

"Anyhow, as I was telling you on the phone, some very strange things have been happening in the hospital..."

"Such as?"

"Pills and drugs being swapped from their containers, medical records missing and even glass shattering."

"We thought it might have just been some troublemaker doing all this until the glass started shattering by itself, and then we decided to come to you when our security cameras picked up scalpels and the like moving by themselves, some even floating across the room." Haruko spoke for the first time since they got there.

"Do you know how any of this may be related to each other somehow?" Naru asked as Mai came in with a tray of tea and sat it down on the coffee table.

"Um, yes, actually I think there is a relation to all of this. All of the victims of these happenings have been patients of Haruko."

This seemed to interest Naru a bit. He looked at Lin who quirked an eyebrow and nodded slightly.

Naru turned back to the doctors and nodded as well.

"Very well, this case might be worth looking into after all."

"WOOHOO!" Mai shouted in victory with a fist in the air but quickly stopped as everyone looked at her with an eyebrow raised (not to mention the glare from Naru...).

"When would you like us to come in?" Naru asked, once again ignoring Mai.

"As soon as possible really, if this goes on for any longer people could actually die from the wrong medicines." Haruko said anxiously.

"We'll be there tomorrow at 9:00. Ah, yes and we will need three rooms, one for us to set up base in and the other two for sleeping in."

The two clients nodded, stood up and left after saying their thank yous.

Once the door closed Mai huffed and flopped on the couch that was across from Naru. He seemed to be deeply concentrating so Mai figured she could get away with lying down for a few moments. But boy was she wrong.

Just when she was nearly asleep Naru's voice snapped her awake.

"What are you doing? Get back to work, I don't pay you to slack off. Also I will need you to be at work by 8:30 tomorrow." He got up and walked into his office, leaving Mai alone and bored.

Sighing, Mai got up off the comfy couch and decided to ring the rest of the gang with the news that they had a case tomorrow. Mai smiled and nodded at herself for coming up with such a genius plan.

OK so maybe it wasn't as brilliant as she thought it was but hey, at least it was something to do.

Once she had called everyone she lay her head down on the desk and fell asleep not long after.

~Dream~

_Mai woke up with a start and looked around. She could have sworn she fell asleep on her desk, but now she seemed to be in a sort of hospital looking room._

_There were two beds, both with people in them. A man and a woman. They were talking together with sad smiles on their faces but Mai couldn't make out what they were saying, even though she was almost right next to them._

_When she felt a hand on her shoulder she spun around to see Naru._

Gene._ Mai corrected herself silently. She must be dreaming, because the Naru look-alike was smiling at her. Gene had been visiting her in her dreams a lot lately actually._

_"Hi Gene."_

_"Hello Mai. I've actually got to make this short because I have a feeling my idiot brother isn't going to like you sleeping on the job again." He grinned at her._

_Mai gave a sheepish smile and nodded at that but then looked at him expectantly._

_"Alright, you see I've got a strange feeling about this next case, these two people here are Hoshiko and Kiyoshi Kimura, when they were alive. You'll need to remember these names. They are very... curious people with a bit of a strange character and personality but anyways... When you get to the hospital I want you to find a file for both of these people, it will help a lot. And be careful as well. That's about all I know so far."_

_Mai nodded and mouthed the two names in attempt to remember them._

_"Now, I've got to go. Say hi to Naru for me!" He joked the last part but Mai was seriously considering it, just to get a reaction from Naru and possibly Lin as well._

_Mai grinned at the thought but frowned when she felt someone shaking her awake._

' 'Spose I've got to get up now...' _She thought and forced herself awake._

~End of Dream~

When Mai opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of an annoyed looking Naru.

_To tell, or not to tell? _Mai contemplated.

Before Naru could get a word in to scold her for sleeping she stood up and said casually, "Gene says 'Hi' by the way. Anyhow its time for me to go home I'll see you tomorrow!"

Lin and Naru gaped and her as she picked up her bag and and left with a few words of advice such as, "Close your mouths, you both look like some kind of a fish or something."

And with that, she was gone, leaving two stunned men behind.

~The Next Day~

When Mai arrived at work the next morning she was greeted by Monk, John, Ayako, Masako and Yasuhara standing by the van and Naru and Lin by the car. Monk came over to give her his customary big bear hug and she greeted the rest of them by the van. Monk had become like a big brother to her and so had John. Ayako was like the mum she hadn't had for so long and Yasuhara was like her partner in crime a lot of the time. Masako tended to be the irritating rival and Naru and Lin tended to just go sit in their emo corners while the rest of them had nice big family moments.

After the greetings Mai walked over to the car, which was the only one out of the two vehicles with a spare seat.*

"Your late."

_What! I could have sworn I was- _Mai looked at her watch. _8:34. Oh for the love of tea give me the will power not to bash his brains in. FOUR MINUTES LATE!_

Mai huffed and scowled at Naru. She then walked over to the other group and promptly fell to the ground, begging with puppy eyes.

"Please don't leave me with them! I'm sure I can fit in the van somewhere!"

John laughed almost nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see..."

"Naru said specifically..." Ayako continued.

"That you have to go in the car with them." Yasu finished.

"_What!_ Why? Why can't Masako go with them or something?" Mai demanded and turned to glare at Naru.

"You know why." Naru answered calmly.

When realization struck Mai she slumped her shoulders in defeat and groaned. _I really wish I hadn't said anything about Gene now..._

Mai muttered and grumbled while she walked over to the car and hopped into one of the back seats. And with that everyone started their way to the hospital.

Naru turned around to face Mai with a very serious look on his face.

"Alright Mai, you've got some explaining to do." Apparently he had gotten over the shock of the news. Mai silently berated herself for not having a camera with her when she broke the 'greeting' to him. The look on his face was priceless and very hard to come by.

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"Gene." Naru growled.

"Ah, and what if I don't want to say anything?" Mai teased.

"Mai," He started, sort of threateningly. "You _will_ tell me any information that you know about him."

"Alright, alright, calm down. What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters it would be nice to know how long you've known about him."

Mai tapped her chin thoughtfully and answered, "Well, the first time I saw him was...well, it was from our first case actually. Course, I thought he was you up until he told me he was actually your twin, Gene."

Naru paused to think about this and then continued with the questioning again.

"And he shows up in your dreams?"

"Yes." Mai replied.

"What do you talk about?" He inquired.

"Oh, well... You know, this and that. Most of the time he just helps me with cases and gives me clues and stuff but there are times where we talk about other stuff. It really depends."

Naru tapped his chin, much like Mai had done moments before and turned back to face the road speeding by outside.

Figuring the interrogation was over, Mai shrugged and spaced out a bit. She wasn't sure what all that was about and/or why but she honestly didn't care to find out at the moment. Mai hadn't gotten much sleep last night for an unknown reason but she knew now for sure; she was tired.

The next thing she knew her pillow, that looked oddly like a car door, was swept out from underneath her head, leaving Mai flailing her arms wildly in attempt to not fall out and into a too-close-for-comfort encounter with the ground. Mai had even more trouble getting herself upright as her seat belt was unbuckled. Oh boy.

Mai cursed gravity into oblivion as she promptly fell out of the car and flat on her face. Slightly stunned, she groaned and lifted her head up to glare at the culprit through narrowed eyes.

Why it was Naru of course.

He stared at her with slightly amused eyes and said in a very condescending tone, "Is there any reason you're on the ground, and not doing your job?"

Mai narrowed her eyes even more 'till they were mere slits but he _still_ didn't burst into flames. Darn.

Mai didn't bother to answer that question but did offer a single "I hate you." that was muffled by the concrete pathway she had found herself on moments before. She got up and brushed herself off and after giving Naru one final glare, stalked off to the laughing Yasu a few meters away.

"Where's base?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Yasu composed himself and answered her. "Room 123 on the second floor."

A few minutes later she had made her way to base and walked in to see Monk and Ayako bickering over something probably unimportant. She flopped down on one of the chairs and drifted off into her own little world, where tea didn't exist and Naru wasn't a narcissist. Oh how she wished it was true.

Once everyone was all set up and ready to go, Naru sent Haruko to go get some of the victims for an interview.

The first one that came, was a girl who looked about Mai's age and had a mischievous glint in her eye. She had brown eyes that darted around everywhere in excitement. Her shiny blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail that went down to just below her shoulders and also had a side fringe hanging out the front. She was wearing a purple button up t-shirt that was undone to show a plain white top underneath, along with a pair of black cargo shorts. The only accessories she wore was a plain silver watch and a black bracelet.

She practically skipped into the room and sat on one of the chairs opposite Naru with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi." She said simply. "I'm Mikashi."

Lin looked up from what he was typing and glanced at her with interest.

"And your last name?" He asked.

"Don't have one," She said almost proudly. "So its Mikashi, just Mikashi... But all of you can call me Mika."

Her blue eyes darted around the room, looking at everyone happily. At that moment the rest of the SPR gang came back in from the various places they had been.

Naru looked at Mika's medical file intently and then looked back up at her. "Your ADHD?" he asked.

"Lil' bit." She held up a hand with her index finger extended. Naru raised an eyebrow and looked back at the file.

"That's not what this file says..."

"Well then the file is wrong," Mika said in a dangerous tone. "So nyah." She said childishly and turned away from him. John, Ayako and Mai were stifling a laugh while Monk and Yasu didn't even bother to contain it. Masako could be seen staring coldly at the blonde haired girl from across the room and even Lin cracked a tiny smile.

Naru looked at her with an expressionless face and carried on, "Alright, why don't you tell us what happened to you exactly."

Mika thought for a moment before answering, "Well, first of all that medical file went missing until a few days ago when they found it in a laundry bin for hospital gowns. That's a new file though so don't worry." She added with a smile on her face. "To be honest not much has happened to me but there was that one time I was wandering around the hospital and when I walked into a storage room and the door closed and locked behind me... I was stuck in there for a few hours until one of the nurses found me." Surprisingly, she looked fairly unaffected by all of this.

"Can you remember which storage room it was?"

"Yup. It was one of them on the third floor with all the stethoscopes and stuff."

"I see. Are you one of Haruko Keiji's patients as well?" Naru asked.

"Yeah. For about three or four years now actually." She answered.

Naru turned around to face the five who were recovered from Mika's antics and looked at Mai in particular. "Mai, I want you to take Mikashi here and find the storage room she was just talking about. Set up a infrared camera, a mic and one of the normal cameras there. Once you come back, find a kettle and make me some tea."

Mai rolled her eyes at the tea part but nodded and obeyed regardless. Once she had the appropriate equipment with her she walked over to Mika who was now standing by the door.

"So," Mai started with a smile. "Care to lead the way?"

Mika beamed at her and started walking. A comfortable silence filtered around them until Mika broke it, "You know, you seem alot nicer than that black haired tea-dude."

Mai laughed, "Yeah, Naru isn't really one of the social types but you get used to him I guess."

Mika glanced at her with an eyebrow raised, "Naru? I thought his name was Kazuya."

"Yeah but he's such a narcissist that we all just started to call him Naru. It just kinda stuck I guess."

Mika grinned at that.

"You know what you should to do get him off his high horse?" Mai looked at the blonde expectantly and Mika clarified, " At least for a few moments at least."

"Yeah?"

"Put something in his tea."

Mai laughed and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"Well... By the looks of it you're my age and we can't get our hands on alcohol so that's out of the question... He seems like the type of person to be a total ice-cube, correct?"

Mai rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, you have no idea, he barely even shows expressions at _all_." Mika smirked deviously at that.

"Well then I think I have _just _the thing. I'll get an expression out of him for sure. Lets make sure we have a camera for this." She paused, "Infact, make it a video camera."

"Do I get to know your ingenious plan?"

"Nope. Not yet that is. Its not something that will hurt him either... At least, I don't think so..."

Mai laughed, "Got it."

They approached the storage room door and tugged it open. Mai immediately went to setting up the equipment. She glanced around the room in frustration.

"Do you see any sockets free?"

"Like, for plugs?"

"Well nah, its for a leprechaun."

"Well that's a bit cruel."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh." Mika rubbed the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. "There's a socket over there by the cabinet."

Mai nodded and bent over to plug in the camera. A few seconds after it was all set up, the door slammed shut and the lights flickered a bit before shutting off completely. Mai stumbled over to Mika who was sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall.

A chilling voice filled the air and a white figure was seen across the room.

"Why hello there..."

* * *

><p><strong>(*1: The van had equipment taking up seats and the car was the same...and because I know they normally don't have that<strong> **much equipment I thought I might just clear this up: They decided to bring more just in case since the hospital is so big.).**

**Well, how was that?**

**Good?**

**No?**

**Curtains?**

**Wait... uh... never mind. ANYWAYS...**

**I have decided that at the end of each chapter of this story I will write bloopers of some sort where I will take something from the story and change it to make it (hopefully) humorous. There may also be (slight) Naru bashing... if you look at it on a funny angle. So not really.**

**Anyways, here's the first Ghost-Hunt-Fanfiction-Blooper-Thingy! Other wise known as GHFBT!**

**A/N: Edited 25/9/2011 There was a 'your' that was supposed to be 'you're'. It was annoying me. I fixed it.**

* * *

><p>The two men gave her a weak smile and Rainbow Dude answered her, "Yes, I am Goro Hiroshi and this is Haruko Keiji. Um, may we talk to Mr. Shibuya?"<p>

"Sure, I'll go get him." Mai said politely and walked out of the room, up to Naru's fancy looking door and knocked.

"It's open."

Mai rolled her eyes but proceeded anyway. "There's two men here for a case and they'd like to see you."

Naru just nodded and stood up to follow her outside and into the room occupied by the two on the couch and, of course, Lin.

Mai had to stifle a laugh as she saw Naru's eyes widen at the sight of Goro's attire. Her boss then proceeded to mutter, "Oh my god, somebody blind me." And walk back in the direction he came from.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mai called.

He responded, "Screw this shit, I'm calling my tailor to give that dude an appointment." And slammed the door to his office behind him.

In the waiting room, a scream could be heard. "LUCINDA I DESPERATELY NEED YOUR HELP! ... What? No I didn't accidentally use bleach again...HUH? No! Of course I don't want more color in my outfits! What do you take me for? Gosh. Anyways. There's this guy here that has the worst fashion sense EVER... Yeah. Pretty much... Uh huh... Yep... Okay. Good. He'll be there." A noise indicated that he slammed the phone shut and Naru's head poked out the door.

"I've scheduled an appointment for you with my stylist. Be at that cute new cafe that just opened for lunch tomorrow and she'll meet you there." And with that, he was gone.

Mai sweat-dropped and turned to Goro. "You'll be looking like an emo in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>And just for kicks, here's another GHFBT:<strong>

* * *

><p>Naru looked at her with an expressionless face and carried on, "Alright, why don't you tell us what happened to you exactly."<p>

Mika thought for a moment before answering, "Well, first of all that medical file went missing until a few days ago when they found it in a laundry bin for hospital gowns..."

Naru looked at the file he was holding and stared at it disdainfully, "Ew..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chapters GHFBT's.<strong>

**This is my first story so, please don't be too harsh, but, constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review! **


	2. Worlds Best Wife

**Don't own Ghost Hunt. :)**

* * *

><p>"Why hello there..."<p>

The two girls' eyes' widened at the sight. It was a female, and had an evil grin on her face.

"You're with those _ghost hunters _aren't you?" She spat. At that moment another ghost appeared, male this time, and floated forward.

He had an expression of disdain on his face as he noticed Mai and Mika.

"Can't we just leave everyone alone and move on?" He asked the ghost beside him.

She turned to him and frowned.

"Oh hush. You didn't _have _to die. It's your own fault that you commited suicide and to be honest, I'm annoyed that you did! I didn't ask the doctors to save you instead of me for nothing, you know."

"But I missed you!" He exclaimed in a whiney voice.

"Aww... That's so sweet..." Her cooing voice quickly changed to malice as she pulled a 'Worlds Best Wife' coffee mug out of nowhere and thwacked him on the head. "But you're still an idiot!"

Forgotten, Mai and Mika looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not sure I understand what the heck is going on here..." Mika whispered.

"Same here." Mai replied.

"Maybe we should just...slip out of here?" Mika suggested quietly.

Mai shook her head, "Doors locked."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the ghosts bicker.

"Reckon they'll try to hurt us?" Mai asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"..."

"I feel ignored."

"Same."

"Kind of bored, as well."

"Same."

"And hungry!"

"Same."

"Hey, shouldn't these camera's be picking all this up?"

"Sa- Wait. Yeah, actually. They should." They stared at the camera and frowned.

"Wonder what's going on..." Mai muttered.

~At base

Monk frowned down at the objects in his hands, utter concentration on his face. Nearly everone looked at him expectantly. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He raised his head, with a dead serious expression on his face.

"John?" He asked slowly.

"...Yes?"

"Do you... have a nine?"

"Go fish."

~Hospital Cafeteria

Naru finished the last drop of tea and frowned slightly into the cup.

He looked over at Lin, who was persistantly typing away at his laptop.

"We should head back to base." Naru said.

Lin only nodded, closed his work, and stood up, following Naru out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, they were at base. Naru glared at the people surrounding a spare table with a twitching eye. Why weren't they working? Why was no one watching the monitors? Why was there no Mai to make him more tea? And more importantly; why _Go Fish?_

Apparently, the first question was more appealing to him, for a few seconds later he was fixed with sheepish stares.

"Get back to work. All of you." He commanded, and wandered over to the monitors.

One in paticular caught his eye, two girls huddled by a wall, giving the camera a meaningful look, and raising their eyebrows a two ghosts in front of them.

He peered closer at the screen and recognised one of the two immediately.

"Mai's in trouble." He barked at everyone in the room and shot out the door. They all followed quickly, worry apparent on their faces'.

Finding the door was locked, Monk kicked the door open swiftly and barged in with a, "Mai!"

The door landed straight ontop of where the ghosts were.

The male looked shocked, not feeling the door at all, but seeing in fall straight through him. He spun around to Monk and fixed him with a horrified glare, "What're you trying to do, kill us!"

The female ghost whacked him up side the head and scowled, "That door couldn't kill you if it tried, you baka." Seeing the glares and looks of determination, she muttered to the other, "Also, I think now would be a good time to leave. Like, now."

He nodded, and they left quickly, before anyone could to anything.

"We're saved!" Mika exclaimed in glee. Those of them who could fit in the room smiled in relief as they saw Mai and helped her up. The storage room was filled with cries, "Thank goodness you're safe, Mai!" "You had us worried for a bit there Mai!" "Mai! You're alright!"

Mika sweatdropped at the scene and said dryly, "Oh yeah, no worries about me, I'm just an innocent bystander."

They looked at her with sheepish looks and said a tad less enthusiastically, "You're ok too!"

As they all made their way back to base, John noticed Masako's confused expression.

"Are you alright Masako?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You looked a bit troubled." He explained. Now everyone was looking at her.

She lifted her hand to her mouth, a habbit of hers, and spoke. "I'm just a bit confused... It's almost like those ghost we just encountered, were... It's hard to explain really. They were... strange."

"Strange?" Ayako prompted.

"Almost as if they weren't overly troubled, but decided to haunt the building anyway. They didn't seem to have much of a purpose." She took a moment to think, "But there was still... something. I'm not sure what."

They all mulled over the new information in silence, before Masako deadpanned. "And they're not very smart either."

~A while later, at base

Lin, Naru and John surrounded the monitors intently, replaying the footage from the storage room. Turning it off, as it showed the door crashing down, John faced everyone and announced, "So far we've gathered information that... The wife asked Haruko to save her husband instead... And... She has a 'Worlds Best Wife' coffee mug. That's about it."

"Seriously?" Ayako asked.

"It's not much, I know, but at least it's a start." John said.

Mai brightened up, "Oh, and their names are Hoshiko and Kiyoshi Kimura!"

Everyone stared at her, "What?"

"Dreams again."

"Ohhh." They all nodded in understanding, appart from Mika, who was left extremely confused.

"Hoshiko and Kiyoshi Kimura..." Yasu murmured. "Well. Time for me to go! I'll be back soon."

Before anyone could say anything, marched out the door and out of sight.

"..."

"Mai. Tea."

The sound of a facepalm resounded throughout the room loudly. Mika looked over to Mai suddenly and grinned knowingly. Realisation flickered across the brunettes face.

A few minutes passed after the two girls left. They came back with overly innocent faces.

"Here you go." Mai said cheerfully and passed the tray over to Naru, who obliviously nodded and continued reading.

With the exeption of Lin and Naru, everyone gave the two teenagers a strange look as they watched Naru eagerly, camera in hand and hiding behind John and Ayako.

They had thought long and hard about this, trying to decide what would work best. And they weren't going to let all of that go to waste so easily.

~Flashback

_They made their way towards the cafeteria, in hopes of finding something good to make the tea with. Along the way they were stopped by Haruko, the doctor._

"_Oh, hello Mai, Mikashi." He smiled as he shrugged a white coat over his hospital scrubs._

"_Hi Dr. Haruko." They chorused, barely able to contain their grins._

_He eyed them warily for a few seconds, "What are you two up to?"_

"_Oh we were just going to see if we could find a place to make Naru some tea." Mai explained._

"_Naru?" Haruko asked._

"_Kazuya." Mika explained._

"_Ah... Well, I might be able to help you there... If you're heading to the cafeteria, you're wasting your time. The ladies there a tad stingy with their supplies... You could try the staff room on the first floor though?" He suggested. "It has a kitchenette as well, so it's perfect."_

"_Oh, thanks heaps Dr. Haruko!" Mika grinned and pulled Mai towards an elevator._

_Haruko watched them leave, wary again. _'They're definitley up to something...'

"_You know, we could've just taken the stairs..." Mai said as they walked into the staff room._

"_But what's the fun in that?" Mika asked rhetorically. They made the tea itself, and pulled out various powders to complete the drink._

"_Okay, we've got salt, cayenne pepper, citric acid, vinegar, and baking soda." Mai said thoughtfully. "And we have to narrow this down somehow..." _

"_Salt would be gross, but he would probably smell it before he would drink it... So probably not salt." Mika stated. Mai nodded in agreement and placed the salt back in the cupboard._

"_Cayenne pepper could possibly change the tea's colour a bit, and Naru knows his tea." Mai mumbled, loud enough so only Mikashi could hear. _

"_Baking soda would have him burping the rest of the day, which would be hillarious, but it would also change the drinks appearance a tiny bit. Also it would be quite cruel... Baking soda really is gross."_

_They put the baking soda back with the cayenne and salt._

"_So that leaves us with citric acid, and vinegar." Mika muttered._

_They grinned and turned to each other, simultaniously saying, "Citric acid."_

_Once the sour concoction was made, and mixed thoroughly, Mai turned to Mika._

"_Are you sure we should do this? What if Naru gets angry?" Mai said warily._

"_I'm sure he won't fire you or anything, if that's why you're worried." Mika said reasuringly._

"_Alright..."_

_~End of Flashback_

Naru picked up the cup slowly, unknowingly building suspense. He continued reading, and sluggishly bought the cup to his mouth.

Mai's eyes widened in anticipation.

He took a fairly large sip, and the unexpected taste was instantaneous.

Naru choked and sputtered slightly, spraying half of the liquid back into the cup. He then proceeded to bow his head down, tilted to the side, giving the camera a nice view of his distorted expression.

He shuddered, attempted to compose himself and finally gathered his bearings. That is, except for his twitching eye...

Lin had turned away from his computer at the sound of gagging, and widened his eyes. Slowly, a small grin appeared on his face. He quickly turned his attention back to his laptop to disguise his quiet chuckle.

John looked like he was having a hard time comprehending what just happened.

Ayako wasn't having a problem. She gave Mika a sly look, who was still attempting to conceal herself behind the red headed woman.

Monk, who was innocently watching the monitors for any signs of the ghosts, pivoted, and gave a snort of laughter.

Masako didn't seem to know what to think. At all.

Naru glared at Mai and Mikashi. "Who's idea was that?" The two girls pointed at each other, causing Mai to gape in betrayal.

"Mai made the tea!" Mika exclaimed.

It was the truth. Technically. Just... Not the whole truth.

_'I'm so fired.' _Mai thought. Naru's scowl was all but burning a hole through her skull.

Monk came to the rescue of the brunette and said with a grin, "Oh, give them a break, Naru. It was just a harmless prank. And it's actually pretty obvious that it was Mikashi's idea..." He looked over to her.

Mika grinned sheepishly.

The room went quiet.

"...Fine. But, Mai?" Naru asked, turning his back to everyone, and continued reading.

"...Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"Tea. _Actual _tea."

**Sorry this came late, I had stuff going on and I'll make an effort to update sooner!**

**I also have a few questions that would be good if they could be answered...**

**1: Is this story going too fast, too slow, or just fine?**

**2: Would you like a pairing of some kind? And if so, which one?**

**3: Do you want more serious parts? (I'm warning you; They are sometimes difficult for me to write .)**

**Anyway, please answers those in a review or something ^^**

**And now; This chapters GHFBT!**

Naru finished the last drop of tea and frowned slightly into the cup. _Why_ is the tea _always_ gone?

He looked over at Lin, who was persistantly typing away at his laptop.

"We should head back to base." Naru said.

Lin only nodded, closed his work, and stood up, following Naru out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, they were at base. Naru stared blankly at the people surrounding the those... cards? ...Yes. Yes they were.

"Monk, do you have a queen?" Yasu asked.

"Go fish."

Naru gasped loudly, grinned like a maniac and started bouncing up and down. "Oooh! I wanna play, I wanna play!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

**I had help with this one, but said person does not want credit, in fear of being labelled a pervert. Said person is not a pervert. Nor am I. I just think this is funny. Hehe... GHFBT#2**

Lin, Naru and John, surrounded the monitors intently, reviewing the footage from the storage room. Suddenly, John blushed and looked away an extremely embarrased expression on his face.

Naru stared blankly at the monitor for a moment before facepalming violently. _My poor camera!_

Yasu and Monk, who had been watching over their shoulders paused for a second. Monk laughed awkwardly and lifted a hand to stem a nosebleed.

Yasu cracked up laughing, turned to look at Mika, gave a thumbs up and simply said, "Awesome."

Lin sweatdropped slightly and pivoted to look at Mika. "Ahem... Mikashi... Why did you flash the camera?"

The question caused Mai to stifle a laugh and smile knowingly.

Mika responded shamelessly, "Well I had to do _something _to get your attention. We were stuck in there for like half an hour!"**  
><strong>

Insert awkward silence...

"...Right..."**  
><strong>

**Reviews make me happy :D hint hint**


	3. Worlds Dumbest Husband

**Don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p>"Hoshiko and Kiyoshi Kimura," Yasu announced, holding numerous files and papers.<p>

"Hoshiko Kimura; basically sacrificed herself to save her husband, Kiyoshi, after a car crash that caused two broken ribs, which punctured her right lung and a fractured neck. She didn't have good chance of living. She was extremely lucky to make it to the hospital and wasn't expected to live much longer due to internal bleeding." Yasu paused.

"Her husband had kidney failure and had serious blood loss from the crash. The hospital they were admitted to didnt have enough type A- blood in their blood bank due to pipes bursting and wrecking most of the supplied blood they had. This happened just a few days before their crash. They were getting more blood flown in, but it was still a few days before it would arrive. Their only option was to take blood from Hoshiko to save her husband, as hers was the only available match."

"Hoshiko died soon after." He finished gravely.

"That's still no reason to haunt the hospital." Masako said bitterly. "From what I'm aware, Dr. Haruko doesn't even do blood transfusions."

"Well, that's not all." Yasu started. "They also had a kid, about the age of five, named Yukio. He was sitting in the back left seat of the car when the crash happened. His injuries were quite serious as well. Appart from a concussion and several cuts, he had a large fracture of glass in his left lung close to his heart. It was stuck in a funny angle that made it very difficult to extract."

Pushing his glasses up absently, Yasu flicked to the next page. "Yukio had to have surgery to have it removed. The operation was a failure."

"The crash itself was on a freeway intersection. The family was making their way into town while another car pulled out of a side road, going past the speed limit. After further investigation they found out the man was drunk. Hoshiko, who was driving, got the brunt of the damage."

Everyone silently mulled over the information.

"Who preformed the operation?" Naru asked.

"Haruko Keiji."

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Haruko if he knows anything else?" John suggested.

"...Alright. Takigawa. John. Find Dr. Haruko and bring him here for me."

"Right."

~Meanwhile, in Haruko's office

Kiyoshi Kimura, in his ghostie self, made his way into Dr. Haruko's office (going through the wall, of course) with a depressed expression on his face. The room immediately dropped in temperature.

Haruko, who was signing a pile of never ending paperwork, looked up and warily eyed the ghost.

"Hi, Dr. Haruko..." Said Kiyoshi glumly.

"...Hello." Haruko said, still cautious.

Kiyoshi floated over to the desk and absently sat down in a chair. He stared off into space, frowning.

He spoke suddenly, looking up, "Hey, Dr. Haruko? You have a degree in psychology, right?"

Haruko looked surprised, and stood up slowly, to stand in front of his certificate on the wall. His psychology certificate. "No..."

"But you can help me anyway, right?" Kiyoshi looked at him desperately.

"Uh... not really... I've got a patient in a few minutes." The doctor lied.

"My life sucks, you know?" Kiyoshi grumbled, ignoring Haruko's last comment. "First of all, I had that kidney failure problem, which was, a real pain. And my job! I hated my job! I mean, I mean... Ah who am I kidding, I didn't even have a job."

He smiled dreamily, "And then I met Hoshiko and my life was brilliant... Although I still had that kidney problem. And then we had Yukio and my life was amazing..." He paused, and frowned. "And then I gave her that _damned coffee mug _for our fourth aniversary."

"I mean I love her and all but she's so _violent _with that thing! I wonder if it's possible to get the thing exorcised or something. Just the mug, not Hoshiko. Anyways. Yukio was a cute little tike. And then we all DIED. Well, they did. I committed suicide. It was so lonely... Actually, now that I think about it, I died _twice._"

~Kiyoshi's Flashback

_Trouble breathing. Pain. Ugh, what are they saying?_

_I opened my eyes and the sight was hazy. Vague shapes surrounded me, nurses probably._

_"-bleeding too much-"_

_"-not enough A- blood-"_

_"-going into cardiac arrest!"_

_And then everything went black._

_I woke, floating mid air, to see doctors and nurses surrounding someone. He looks familiar... Wait. He's me! Ugh. Great. I'm dead._

_Well this sucks._

_I inspected the scene and sighed deeply. One of the people were preparing to zap me with those shocker things. What are they called? Cardiac defibrillators or something._

_They shocked my body's chest, and I felt myself being pulled towards it. Once again, everything went dark._

_After what felt like ages, I awakened to someone sticking an IV in my arm. Blood transfusion I guess._

_"You're going to be alright."_

_"Ugh...Dying hurts..." I mumbled._

_She quirked an eyebrow at me and grinned slightly, "No kidding."_

End of Flashback

"I've got like, the worst luck ever!" Kiyoshi complained. "Kidney failure, my abusive wife (who I love to bits) and her coffee mug, those pipes that destroyed nearly everything in the blood banks, I died _twice_-"

Kiyoshi continued rambling about his miserable life. Haruko just wanted him to get the hell out of his office.

It was extremely frustrating for Haruko, knowing he couldn't do anything to to get Kiyoshi to leave.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Haruko said, glancing at Kiyoshi, who was now panicing.

The door opened, as Monk and John stepped through. They looked around to see Haruko standing in front of a wall.

"Ah, Dr. Haruko. We're with the Shibuya Psychic Research group. If it would be alright, Naru would like to speak with you." Monk said formally.

"O-Of course." Dr. Haruko replied. _Where the heck did Kiyoshi go? _He looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone else.

By the time they got back to base, Masako, Mai, and Ayako had all gone to their room for a bit, while Mikashi had gone home.

"Ah, good, you're back." said Naru.

"Where's everyone else?" John asked.

"They've gone to their room to set up." Naru replied. "They'll be out soon."

They all sat down by the table and started with the questions.

"Do you remember a family that went by the name of Hoshiko, Kiyoshi and Yukio Kimura?"

"Ah, yes actually, I do remember them. But, what do they have to do with anything?" Haruko asked.

"We have reason to believe that they are the ones doing all of this."

"But I spoke to Kiyoshi just a few minutes ago! He seemed harmless to me." The doctor said, surprised.

"What? You spoke to Kiyoshi just now and you didn't tell us!" Monk exclaimed.

John slowly inched towards the door, fiddling nervously.

"I didn't think it would be helpful." Haruko answered and shrugged.

"Any and all information you may have to help this case is apprieciated. Did he say anything about why they're doing this?"

Haruko shook his head with a dismayed expression.

Just then, Mai and Ayako ambled through the door, nearly knocking John over in the process. The priest's eye's widened in fear at the sight of _more_ _ghost hunter people_.

"Hi everyone." Mai said cheerfully.

"I just came to say I'm going to do a round of the hospital and check everything out." Ayako said, and left.

Completely ignoring them, Naru continued with the questions.

"Do you have any knowledge of Yukio Kimura? You and a few others were the ones to preform his operation, were you not?"

"Yes, and yes..." The doctor started, "Yukio was a cute kid. Smart. I had talked to him numerous times when his father came into hospital because of his kidney problems. But, he seemed to have alot of influence over his parents. He got what he wanted most of the time."

He paused, "But... When the incident happened... I had a little trouble with him."

~Haruko's Flashback

_"Come on Yukio, stay awake! You can't go to sleep at a time like this, you've got a concussion!" I said urgently._

_"Sir! We're going to have to operate! The glass isn't going to come out easilly!"_

_Yukio froze._

_"N-no. I won't." The boy said shakily. "I don't wanna go into surgery."_

_"Yukio," I said patiently. "We need to get the glass out."_

_"No! I don't want to!" He started to struggle, two nurses tried to hold him down, while I tried to calm him._

_"NO!"_

_"Yukio! You need to stop moving so much! Everything's going to be fine!"_

_He sniffed and slowly stopped squirming, "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

End of Flashback

"I made a promise I couldn't keep." Haruko muttered.

"Well _now _we're getting somewhere!" Said Monk enthusiastically.

"Do you think Yukio is behind this?" Mai asked.

"We can't know for sure untill we have more information." Naru replied absently.

Just as John was just about at the door, Masako came through and stared blankly at the anxious looking priest.

"Hello, John." She said, recovering.

"Er... Hi... Uhmm..." Failing to address her, Monk slowly said, "Masako..." in a most helpful manner.

"Right. Masako." John said sheepishly.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as they eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"Hey, John," Mai started casually. "How's that uncle of your's at Mount Koya?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, he's doing great! Just saw him last Tuesday! Going a bit bald though, he is." His voice, significantly higher than normal.

John had everyone's full attention now.

"..."

"John's been possessed! GET HIM!" Monk suddenly yelled and jumped up from his chair. Letting out a squeak, the possessed priest shot across the room, flailing his arms as he went.

Yasu, who had been in the cafeteria, wandered in and stopped to watch blankly. With John yelling as he ran in circles, Monk trying desperately to tackle the priest and Mai not too far behind with a coil of rope in hand, Yasu was assaulted with an interesting scene.

"What's going on here?" Yasu asked.

"John's possessed." Mai replied breathlessly.

"WHY DID YOU HIRE THESE PEOPLE!" The blonde yelled at Haruko as he dashed past, narrowly missing another tackle.

Tripping over her rope, Mai fell to the ground with a thump. John promptly tripped over the brunette, making Monk stumble over the both of them.

The priest scrambled up as quick as he could and made his way to the door.

"Hi, Possessed John!" Yasu said cheerfully.

"EEP!" John squeaked, pivoted quickly, and ran in the first direction he could. Which was a wall.

"OOF!"

He slumped to the ground with a half hearted, "Ouch." and looked fearfully up at the approaching Monk.

"Ah, crud."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, I'm cruel. I don't actually know where that last little scene came from, but me and "Said Person (who we will now refer to as 'Jimmy')" were talking about it.<strong>

**Anyways, this chapter was more plot development and yes, I did spend about two days trying to think of what could have happened to the Kimura family.**

**I couldn't resist having John possessed. Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. Hopefully all will be explained a bit more in the next chapter. Also sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the rest.**

* * *

><p><strong>And now, this chapter's GHFBT:<strong>

"I've got like, the worst luck ever!" Kiyoshi complained. "Kidney failure, my abusive wife (who I love to bits) and her coffee mug, those pipes that destroyed nearly everything in the blood banks, I died _twice_-"

"My life sucks as well!" Haruko suddenly wailed, anime tears flowing down his cheeks. "I couldn't save your son, I can't get myself a girlfriend, and nobody likes me! I just want to feel loved!" The doctor sobbed and tried to lean on Kiyoshi's shoulder, falling straight through, and landing on the ground with a thump.

Kiyoshi looked at the doctor and frowned.

"Gosh, this was _my _sob story. Way to ruin the moment." And with that, he left, using the wall, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>And another short one:<strong>

The priest scrambled up as quick as he could and made his way to the door.

"Hi, Possessed John!" Yasu said cheerfully.

"EEP!" John squeaked, pivoted quickly, and ran in the first direction he could. Which was a wall.

"OOF!"

The blonde stumbled a few steps, blinked, and fell over unconcious.

"Hehehe..." Yasu started laughing. "Possessed John is awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Couldn't really think of any bloopers for this chapter.<strong>

**Read and review!**


	4. Gullible Ghost

**Don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p>Monk narrowed his eye's at the tied up Possessed John. He wouldn't dare try and exorcise him, in fear of John getting hurt. It was frustrating to have an exorcist possessed. I mean, was that even possible? Apparently it was.<p>

Then again, it was slightly amusing to see John act so out of character.

While Monk eyed Possessed John, the blonde stared blankly and tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable possition. Slowly, Monk pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

_"Hello?" _Ayako picked up.

"Hi..." Said Monk. "We need you over here. Now. John's possessed."

_"What?" _

"Just come!"

_"I'm half way across the hospital! I'm coming, but I won't get there straight away you know!"_

The line went dead and Monk snapped the phone shut, putting it back in his pocket.

"Ayako's coming as fast as she can."

"Okay, so, do you think this ghost is going to be any help before we exorcise him out of John? He doesn't seem very dangerous..." Mai asked quietly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Appart from running around the room like a headless chicken, he didn't exactly put up much of a fight. Not to mention Naru is practically ignoring this whole situation." Monk paused. "But I just hope Ayako gets here soon."

"Yeah... Poor John."

Mai idly observered everyone in the room. It was unusually quiet.

Possessed John was now attempting, with great concentration, to itch his left leg with his right foot, and failing miserably due to the fact that his legs were _also _tied to the chair.

Yasu sat by the table with a confused expression, and Lin was stoically typing away at his computer. Naru was reading a file that Yasu put together while simultaniously sipping his tea.

Then Mai noticed something.

"Where did Dr. Haruko go?"

They all looked at her strangely. "He left to go home while you and Takigawa were tying John up. Maybe if you were paying attention you would have noticed." Said Naru.

"Yeah, even I noticed that." Possessed John spoke up.

"Never mind that," Yasu started, before Mai could yell at him. "How on earth did no one notice John was possessed in the first place? I thought that when someone becomes possessed, they pass out for at least a moment."

"I have no idea how we didn't notice that actually." Monk frowned. "I don't recall him falling or anything... though he was leaning against the wall?"

"That could be it, but we can't be sure." Said Naru.

"...I'm hungry." Possessed John whined.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well... We'll remember that."

"HEY!" The priest protested. Before anyone could reply, Ayako opened the door already dressed in her miko robes, followed by Masako.

"Sup." The blonde greeted.

"So he really is possessed."

"Yeah..." Mai gave a small smile. "I don't think John would willingly say 'sup'."

Ayako smirked, "Well, that's true."

"Hey, Masako, I thought you were in our room?" Mai asked.

"When I was about to come back to base, I saw Miss Matsuzaki and decided to go with her on patrol."

"Oh, okay."

"Anything you would like to say about Possessed John here, before we exorcise him?" Monk offered.

"... I still can't pick out why he's here. He isn't the only ghost in this hospital though." Masako replied slowly.

Ayako sighed and snapped her fingers. "Alright then. Let's get this over with. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting tired."

Once they had flicked off the lights and set up everything to Ayako's content, the miko started the exorcism. Mai couldn't help but notice that the blonde looked slightly nervous. Well, more than slightly.

"Alright! I take it back! I don't wanna be exorcised! You guys are crazy!" He paused. "And for the love of sushi can someone PLEASE itch my leg?"

He instantly got numerous retorts of; "SHUT UP!", "Hmm... how about... NO." and "...Sushi?"

"I didn't run all this way for me _not _to exorcise you! Now be quiet!"

"...I thought ghost's could willingly leave people's bodies?" Mai said hesitantly.

She was met with dead silence.

"Oh."

"I like that idea!" John piped. "How do I do it? Is there some kind of button I press or something...?"

Everyone looked at him strangely before Monk spoke up sarcastically. "Yeah actually, there is. You just poke the bridge of your vessels nose, and then you're out of there."

"Oh, okay!" John easily ripped off the rope on his right arm and attempted to do what was instructed. But he missed.

"Owww..." The possessed priest brought his hand up to nurse his now sore eye. "My hand slipped..."

"Monk!" Mai scolded.

He looked at her defensively. "What? I didn't think he would actually believe me!"

"I'm sick of this..." John whined, while still rubbing his eye. "Can you just do the exorcism and get it over with? I miss my wife." The blonde paused, "So long as it doesn't hurt."

"That would probably be best." Naru said dryly.

Once the exorcism was complete, John finally got control over his body again, looking a tad confused. He wriggled around a bit, and realised he was tied up appart from his right arm.

"What...?" He glanced around. "What on earth happened? And... Why is my eye so sore?"

"Well, you see..."

About five minutes later, after everything was explained, John was left embarrassed, and the rest of them tired.

Not long after, Naru had told everyone to get some rest, save for Lin and himself, who would stay by the monitors. The rest gladly complied, and eagerly went to sleep in their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><em>~ Mai's Dream ~<em>

'What..?' _When Mai glanced around the room, she realised she was somewhere she didn't recognise and immediately guessed that she was dreaming. She figured she would talk to Gene soon enough. Now she just had to figure out the point of the dream._

_Inspecting the room more closely, she noticed that it was quite dark and dusty like no one had been present for a while, and that there we at least five doors in sight. Mai wandered around and found not only two more doors, but a trapdoor under the mat._

_"Since when are there places like this in hospitals?" Mai murmured, opening one of the seven doors. It led into another dark room, filled with shelves, cabinets and boxes._

_"A storage room?" Not bothering to search that room much longer, she ambled back into the origional room. Mai lifted the mat and stared at the trapdoor._

_"Alright, I'm curious." Flicking the mat away entirely, she opened the hatch and stepped down the ladder._

_What she saw, when inside, was more than a little disturbing._

_~ End of Dream ~_

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"<p>

"WHAT THE-"

What? Okay. Rewind.

Mikashi burst through the doors to SPR's base, expecting them all to be up and eating breakfast or something. Ghost hunters are sure to be morning people, surely!

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

But, apparently not.

She was greeted by the sight of a dishevelled narcissist who seemed to have not only been sleeping on the couch, but also gotten a bit of a fright. Judging by his greeting of, "WHAT THE-" Mika decided she was probably right on that one.

"Why is no one up yet?" Mika asked innocently.

"Why are you _here_!" Naru retorted.

"Why does it matter?" The blonde girl inquired blankly.

"Why _doesn't _it matter?"

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Why aren't you _answering _my stupid questions?"

"..."

"Why do you still get to look so good when you've just woken up!"

"Why? Are you jealous of my good looks? Infact, why don't you go bother someone else?"

Mika put on the most pompus of all pompus voices and leaned foward into the most flourishing bow Naru had ever seen.

"_Yes _your great and mighty narcissisticness!"

And with that, she was gone.

Lin and Naru glanced at each other. A few seconds later the echoing shout of "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" came again, this time from the female SPR member's room.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>~ After they all got over the shock of things ~<p>

All of SPR, (plus Mika, minus Naru and Lin) surrounded the table in base, all preparing their numerous breakfast foods. Cereal, toast, more cereal, orange juice, toast, milk, _even _more cereal and last but not least, ice cream.

"Mika... What are you doing?" Monk asked hesitantly.

"Making breakfast. What are _you _doing?"

"No, what I meant was, what are you doing having _ice cream _for breakfast?"

She looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Oh, well I heard on this health programme one time that if you eat things you would normally have for dinner, like veges and stuff, instead of having cereal or what ever for breakfast, you would be energetic and healthy all day!" Her smile turned into a grin. "And then I had this epiphany that if having dinner for breakfast is healthy, then having _desert _for breakfast would be even healthier! I'm a genius!"

"...Uh... I don't think that's quite how it works Mika..."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I kinda like her logic." Yasu said sheepishly, eyeing his orange juice.

"Want some?" Mika offered.

"I'm good with toast, thanks."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Everyone quietly ate while watching Mika struggle with the overly frozen ice cream. She grunted and continued attempting to dish the desert. "This... is... really... hard ice cream."

Clutching the utensil with as much grip as possible, she applied more force, and slowly (very slowly) succeeded in bringing the desert to its doom. Seizing the spoon in two hands she quickly decided on a new tactic.

Stab, and hope you can wedge a chunk out!

Once she was satisfied with how deep the spoon was in, she forcefully pulled it towards herself. But, due to the ice cream's unfailing stubborness, the metal utensil only bent.

She slowly pulled out the spoon and looked at it closely. A small grin appeared on her face.

"HAH! I HAVE ESP!" She exclaimed in glee.

"What...?" Mai looked up at her.

"Look!" She shoved the bent spoon in Mai's face. "I bent the spoon! I have ESP!"

Mai laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble but, no."

"...My bubble is burst."

Mika pushed away the ice cream and sat down, sighing, "Oh well." A few seconds of silence later, Mika spoke again, "...Pass the cereal?"

* * *

><p>~ A Bit Later ~<p>

"The temperature is dropping in the second floor staff room and the near the fourth floor help desk." Lin informed Naru monotonously. "... Also in one of the hallways close to the staff room."

"Alright. Takigawa, Miss Hara and I will take the staff room and hallway. Father Brown and Miss Matsuzaki, go to the help desk. Lin will stay here by the monitors." Naru ordered.

"Right!" They all quickly despersed, leaving Mai with an uncertain expression.

"And me...?" She asked.

"Have some tea ready by the time we get back."

"I'm not just going to sit here and make tea! I'm coming with you." Mai said firmly.

Naru scowled. "Fine, just don't get in the way."

They quickly ran in the direction Monk and Masako were headed, Mikashi following close behind. Once they arrived at the scene, there was no sign of a ghost anywhere. Or Masako.

"Where is Miss Hara?" Naru demanded, looking at Monk.

"I don't know! She was just here with me a moment ago and then suddenly all the commotion stopped and she was gone!" Monk paniced.

Naru frowned. "Calm down, go get Miss Matsuzaki and Father Brown and search everywhere for her. She could be anywhere in the hospital."

Mai and Mika glanced at each other in worry. "I just hope we can find her soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I _finally _got this chapter done. Sorry it came late! I have my reasons though. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner! :) I'm aware this chapter is a bit of a filler, appart from Mai's dream (sorry for the cliffhanger on that one) which actually will have something to do with the case. I'm also aware that some things don't make total sense, but, I try. **

**And now, this chapter's GHFBT! :)**

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the scene, there was no sign of a ghost anywhere. Or Masako.<p>

"Where is Miss Hara?" Naru demanded, looking at Monk.

"I don't know! She was just here with me a moment ago and then suddenly all the commotion stopped and she was gone!" Monk paniced.

A groan a few metres back made them turn, "I'm right here... I just tripped."

* * *

><p><strong>GHFBT #2<strong>

Everyone quietly ate while watching Mika struggle with the overly frozen ice cream. She grunted and continued attempting to dish the desert. "This... is... really... hard ice cream."

Clutching the utensil with as much grip as possible, she applied more force, and slowly (very slowly) succeeded in bringing the desert to its doom.

But no one could have been prepared for what was about to happen.

In the slowest of all slow motions, Mika finally got a spoon full of ice cream. Only, it decided to take a flying lesson.

Everyone who was innocently eating, jumped up from the table (still in slow motion) and scrambled desperately to stop it's descent towards a certain something, which would guarantee their impending unemployment.

Naru's tea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review! :D**


	5. Poor Lin

**Don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

><p>"Mai. Tea." Naru commanded.<p>

The brunette spun around to stare at him with a sceptically outraged expression. "Masako's missing and all you can think about is tea? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Takigawa, Miss Matsuzaki and Father Brown are looking for her. If they can't find her by sundown, then we'll start an official search." Naru replied patiently.

Mai scowled at his back, while Mika fixed him with a confused stare.

"...Why do you call John 'Father Brown'? I mean, like, he does _not _look like you." She frowned. "Like, at all."

Mai, Yasu and Naru all looked at her, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"John is not your father! Why do you call him that! And how come only you and Lin call him that as well?" She asked more clearly.

"Naru's just like that." Yasu supplied helpfully.

"...That's possibly the stupidest thing I've heard." Naru shook his head in disbelief, blatantly ignoring Yasu. "You are aware that Father Brown is a catholic priest, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"...Then I really don't see how you don't know this." Naru went back to ignoring everyone.

"Yeesh. Helpful aren't you?" Mika muttered.

"Well, maybe you ought to ask John that? I guess I don't really know alot on the subject." Mai replied with a shrug.

"Okay, well... What if it's a woman? Would they still call her, 'Father'? Because that would be stupid."

"Oh," Mai laughed. "I'm pretty sure they call them 'Sister' or 'Mother' depending on their rank."

"Hm, okay. That's all I wanted to know, really." Said Mika. She paused. "Oh! We might want to, like, make Naru's tea now." She looked around suspiciously. "And, ah... Between you and me... I'm still up for putting something, uh... _Extra _in there if you like?"

Mai grimaced at the blonde before stating flatly, "No."

* * *

><p>~ Hospital Staff Room ~<p>

"I really hope they find Masako soon." Mai murmured as she filled the kettle with water.

"I thought you two didn't like each other?" Mika asked. Mai smiled in response.

"Well, we do get on each others nerves alot, but, she's still a friend." Mai looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "In a twisted sort of way."

"Makes sense." Mika nodded.

"So..." Mai started casually while grabbing a strainer. "How come you spend so much time at the hosptial?"

"Hm, you want a back story, do you?"

"Don't be silly. I'm just curious is all. I mean, most people dislike the hospital." Mai shrugged. "I know _I _do."

"Well..." Mika smiled at the brunette. "I've got a few friends who are working here and I'm helping them out a bit." The blonde suddenly looked smug and continued. "Because honestly, they're in dire need of some assistance in this labrinyth of a hospital. One of the assistants nearly got lost on her way to make some tea! I had to help her out of course. Honestly, it's like I should get payed for being so amazingly helpful. Not to mention I know every nook and cranny of this place. Seriously though, there's alot more secret rooms than one would think."

Mika continued to ramble, while Mai started to sport a flat expression.

"You're talking about us, aren't you?" She asked dryly.

"Sure am." Mika stated shamelessly.

Mai gave a defiant huff and scowled. "For the last time, I did not get lost! I just-"

"Oh so you're telling me you nearly walked into an operation room on _purpose_?" Mika interupted with a sly grin.

"I, well- I just," Mai spluttered, before giving a defeated sigh. "What ever. Tea's ready by the way."

"Right."

As they walked through the hallways, chattering, Mai gave a thoughtful look. "So uh, Mika... You never did actually tell me why you spend so much time here?"

"Hm, well, I 'spose I just get bored, really. I'm getting home-schooled by a tutor who knows how to get stuff done pretty quick and... I guess you could say Goro is my uncle?"

"Oh, wait, refresh my memory, who's Goro again?"

"I'll give you one clue; Really, really, _really _bad fashion sense."

"Oh, _him! _He's your uncle?"

"Well, he's my adoptive father's older brother so I guess you could say that."

"Wait, you're adopted? Then how come you have no last name?"

"Well, I kinda didn't _want _their last name."

"What? Seriously?"

"Basically. Long story. Don't really want to talk about it. Anyways, now I live with Uncle Goro instead."

"Oh... Okay... WAIT. Has no one yet tried to change Goro's sense of clothing?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Oh. Millions of us have tried. It's seriously no use."

Mai scratched her head awkwardly and laughed. "Well, that's unfortunate."

As they ambled into base, chattering away, giving Naru his tea and sitting down with some tea of their own, Mai paused. "Hey... You said there were secret rooms in this hospital?" Mai thought back to her dream.

Naru looked up.

"Uh, yeah actually. There are parts of the hospital that are blocked off with no way of getting in, although I've never been in those parts for obvious reasons. Other places are just really strange rooms that no one uses anymore. Some of the places are really creepy, so I didn't bother to explore them all that much." Mika responded quietly.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a fairly big room with at least seven doors and a trapdoor, would you?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Uh... No...?" Mika eyed the brunette curiously. "Do _you _know of any rooms like that?"

"Mai." Naru said sternly. "Have you been having more dreams?"

"Well... Maybe? I'm not sure, really. In my dream I was in an unfamiliar room with a heap of doors and another under a mat." Mai replied sheepishly.

"Did you think to look in any of the doors?" Asked Naru.

Mai fidgeted.

"I did look in one, but it was just a dusty storage room... I didn't see any exit." She hesitated. "And then when I went through the trapdoor... There was a," She shuddered. "Dead body covered in... I'm pretty sure they were... maggots..."

Mika cringed. "That's... revolting..." Mai nodded, gave a quiet "Yeah." and placed her tea on the table.

"Was there are reason you didn't tell us this sooner?"

"It's not exactly something I like remembering." Mai snapped.

"I don't blame you." Yasu quipped, stepping the room.

"We'll have to ask for a floor plan and work from there. If I were to guess, I'd say Miss Hara is probably in one of these mystery rooms." Said Naru.

"Actually, that won't be neccesary. I wasn't sure if we would need one but I took the liberty of getting a copy anyway. Here." Yasu passed a file to Naru.

"Then why not start now!" Mai suggested. "Monk and the others won't be back for at least another two hours and we could be out there _helping_!"

"As much as I agree with you and all, wouldn't that be a bit dangerous? Who knows what could happen!" Mika exclaimed.

"Well," Mai snatched the floor plan from Naru. "_I'm _going."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. You are _not _going alone. There's at least four different places that you'll probably end up searching and you _will _need help knocking down a wall or two!" Mika smirked. "I'm coming with you." She turned to the guys. "You pansies coming with us?"

"Well, one of us have to stay here and watch base..." Yasu hinted. Mika clapped him on the shoulder. Hard.

"It'll be fine! From the way I see it, Naru and I won't let Mai go if we can't, Lin won't let Naru go without _him_, and you won't let _me _go if _you _can't!" Mika cackled and nodded.

"Uh, actually, I really won't mind stayi-"

"Nonsense! It's all of us or none of us! And Mai's a stubborn one. You all have no choice! Bahahahahaha! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>~ Secret Room #1 ~<p>

"I wonder why no one ever told you guys about these rooms? I mean they're as clear as day in the blue prints." Mika wondered, staring blankly at the floor plans. Mai gasped and snatched the papers.

"Is there any rooms with seven doors?" She asked.

Mika regarded her dryly. "Well I don't know, I don't _have _the blue prints."

"Er... Right... Here."

"Thank you. Now, let me see..." The blonde examined and scrutinized the papers. "Oh! Well, there's a sort of storage room here that leads into a room with seven doors. It's in the basement floor and..." She faltered.

"Is there anything about a trap door?" Mai asked hurriedly.

"Well... Let's find out for our selves..." Mika pointed weakly at the wall, which was currently being knocked down by Lin and Naru.

"No way... This is the one?" Mai glanced briefly at Mika, as Naru gave one last blow to the wall.

They all switched their flashlights on, took a steadying breath and stepped into the unknown, one by one.

It was completely silent, apart from crunching of footsteps on rubble. They inspected the dusty storage room wordlessly. Naru wandered over to a wall and flicked the light switch. Nothing.

"No power." He announced.

"You know, this reminds me of a riddle that went around school for a while when I was little." Yasu said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? How does it go?" Mika asked absently, poking around in a box.

"Well," Yasu started. "You're by your self in a dungeon with no power, and there's three doors in front of you. Which do you pick?"

"The one in the middle." The blonde lifted up a jar, stared blankly at it, and placed it back in the container.

"Okay, in that room, there are two more doors. Left or right?"

"Left." Mika ripped a package open and stared at it's contents before shoving it back.

"Once in, there are two people waiting for you. One with a gun, the other with an electric chair. You are given the choice of which way you want to die."

"Ugh, well, the gun would be quicker but... I'm gonna go for the electric chair."

Mai eyed the blonde warily. "Is that you just being eccentric or is there a reason behind that?"

Mika fixed her with a smug smile. "There's no power, remember?"

"...Oh."

"Hey, is that a door?" Yasu pointed at something near Lin, which was, indeed a door. They all rushed over and eyed it hesitantly. The two girls clutched each others arms and stayed behind.

Naru slowly opened the door, and stood in the entrance. "Is this the room from your dream?"

Mai gulped and peeked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Good." He ambled in and glanced at his surroundings. It was furbished nicely, but extremely dusty. Each door was a different style and colour. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room, which was on a scarlet mat.

"We'll check each door before we check under the mat." Said Naru.

"Something tells me he's a fan of suspense." Mai said dryly.

"'Oh, yes, let's make them even more nervous!'" Mika said excitedly in a poor impression of Naru. The two continued muttering to each other and opened the nearest door.

"Ooh a kitchen..." Mika nodded and walked in. "Very nice... I wonder if it has a- HOLY CRAP!" She raced out of the room (shrieking along the way) and bumped into Lin. Swiftly scrambling up his back, she buried her head in his shoulder and continued to scream.

"What are you _doing_?" Lin attempted to shrug the blonde off, failing. She ignored him.

"Uh... I _think _she may have a phobia of ants... The kitchen's over run with them..." Mai said slowly.

Lin sighed and murmured, "Why me?"

Mika, having heard him, looked up at him, said innocently, "Because you're the tallest." And resumed her wailing.

"Haha! Mika's scared of ants! Who knew?" Yasu laughed.

"Shut up! There's estimated to be about one million ants for every human on Earth! _One million! They could take over the whole flippin world!_" She hissed.

"Bug spray and Antarctica. Now get _off _of me!" Lin growled. Mai started giggling.

"Wow that's a pretty big spider." Yasu commented.

"OH GOD, WHERE?"

The next thing he knew, Lin was being crushed by two teenage girls. Was he happy? No. Definitely not.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY finished this chapter! Yay! Okay, so, yeah, sorry this took so long (again). We're renovating our house so that takes time and, also, one of our dogs died :( That and I also had writers block. Gah.<strong>

**Anyways the next chapter will have more creepy stuff, unlike this one! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far as well. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>And now for chapter five's GHFBT:<strong>

"Mai. Tea." Naru commanded.

The brunette spun around to stare at him with a sceptically outraged expression. "Masako's missing and all you can think about is tea? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"How could you even _say _that? We can make time for tea _any time of the day_.Believe it. See? I even quote Naruto for tea. Now _go!_"

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know why I decided to add Naruto in there... ^^ Anyway. Heres #2:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow that's a pretty big spider." Yasu commented.<p>

"OH GOD, WHERE?"

The next thing he knew, Lin was being crushed by not only Mika, but Naru as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, who <em>doesn't <em>like getting reviews? * hint hint ***


End file.
